mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/Animated shorts
(Triple Pony Dare Ya, The Great Escape Room, and Mystery Voice) January 29, 2019 (Rarity's Biggest Fan) February 5, 2019 (Ail-icorn) February 12, 2019 (Teacher of the Month) February 19, 2019 (Starlight the Hypnotist) February 26, 2019 (Sundae, Sundae, Sundae)}}}} The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic animated shorts are a series of digital animated shorts based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. The first three were released in December 2018, and the remaining shorts were released on a weekly basis starting in late January 2019. Best Gift Ever The first three Friendship is Magic animated shorts are themed around Hearth's Warming and released as supplemental media to the hour-long holiday special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever. Triple Pony Dare Ya Triple Pony Dare Ya is the first Best Gift Ever short and the first Friendship is Magic short overall. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel and the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on December 11, 2018. The animation primarily focuses on Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Summary While waiting in line to buy Granny Smith's Hearth's Warming fruitcake, Applejack "Triple Pony Dares" Rainbow Dash to wait patiently. Unable to wait for fruitcake, Rainbow speeds to the front of the line, causing her to lose the Dare. Rainbow, unwilling to accept defeat, challenges Applejack to a Triple Pony Dare competition, and the first pony to complete a Dare will be declared champion. Applejack and Rainbow dare each other to complete various impossible tasks, and a champion has yet to be declared. Later, Pinkie Pie enters with an idea to settle the contest, and she dares both Applejack and Rainbow to stop daring each other. When the two refuse to do so, Pinkie wins the Triple Pony Dare and declares herself champion. The Great Escape Room The Great Escape Room is the second Best Gift Ever short and the second Friendship is Magic short overall. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on December 11, 2018, shortly before being made private, and made public again on December 16, 2018. The animation focuses on the Mane Six. Summary Pinkie Pie invites her friends to play an escape room game at Sweet Apple Acres for Hearth's Warming Eve. She warns them that the doors will remain locked until the game is finished and that if they do not escape before time runs out, something "super big and really scary" will happen—though she does not remember what that something is. The ponies do a long series of bizarre tasks in order to solve the escape room such as licking candy canes, juggling gift boxes, counting individual pieces of hay, and doing the backstroke, while Pinkie provides little clues or assistance. Unfortunately, they are unable to locate the key to unlock the way out, and time eventually runs out. The ponies gather around Pinkie in fear of whatever "big and scary" thing is about to happen. A giant gift box rises up behind them, and Gummy pops out of it wearing a parachute, much to Pinkie's friends' disappointment. Mystery Voice Mystery Voice is the third Best Gift Ever short and the third Friendship is Magic short overall. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on December 11, 2018, shortly before being made private, and made public again on December 23, 2018. The animation primarily focuses on Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Summary At the School of Friendship, Rarity is in the middle of teaching the Young Six how to make traditional Hearth's Warming dolls. But her lesson keeps getting interrupted by school club/event cancellation announcements over the P.A. system, provided by a variety of announcers. After being interrupted from her teaching one too many times, Rarity goes to complain to the announcers. Outside the P.A. system room, Rarity runs into Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, whose classes were also constantly interrupted by the school announcements. The three enter the room and discover all of the different announcer voices were created by a single pony: Applejack. She explains that Twilight Sparkle let her do the school announcements for the day and she decided to make them fun in order to make up for all the school club and event cancellations. Rarity comes up with an idea to put Applejack's voice impersonations to better use. A short while later, Applejack tells Hearth's Warming stories to the students, using her voice impersonations to make the voices for Princess Platinum, Commander Hurricane, and Chancellor Puddinghead. Miscellaneous Rarity's Biggest Fan Rarity's Biggest Fan is the fourth Friendship is Magic short overall. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on January 29, 2019. The animation primarily focuses on Rarity. Summary At the Ponyville Day Spa, Rarity questions Twilight's choice of not changing up her hairstyle, and Twilight suggests that Rarity change up her own. Taking inspiration from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's manes, Rarity decides to adopt a hairstyle that is constantly moving. She tries Starlight Glimmer's magic, various mane products, and sticking her head out the window of a moving train to achieve this effect, but nothing works. Upon getting off the train, Rarity meets up with Spike, whom she had tasked earlier with picking up some fabrics for her. When she sees the fabric blowing in the breeze created by Spike's wings, Rarity gets another idea. Some time later, Twilight goes to Carousel Boutique and sees that Rarity succeeded in creating her constantly moving mane—by having Spike blow wind on her with his wings at all times. Ail-icorn Ail-icorn is the fifth Friendship is Magic short overall. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on February 5, 2019. The animation primarily focuses on Twilight Sparkle. Summary Twilight's spring allergies manifest as a cold in her horn, and Spike is unable to help her get better. Because of her sickness, her magic causes strange and random effects to happen whenever she sneezes, like making wheels appear on Rarity's hoof, covering Fluttershy in ice, causing Rainbow Dash to only speak in sound effects, and making Applejack fly through the air. Pinkie Pie arrives with a cure that Zecora made, and while it successfully cures Twilight's cold, it has the side effect of turning her into an infant. Teacher of the Month Teacher of the Month is the sixth Friendship is Magic short overall. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on February 12, 2019. The animation primarily focuses on Fluttershy. Summary Some time after the events of Non-Compete Clause, Fluttershy is voted the School of Friendship's Teacher of the Month for the sixteenth time in a row. Frustrated about never being voted themselves, Rainbow Dash and Applejack ask Fluttershy what her secret is, and Fluttershy thinks back on several times when she was voted herself. During these times, she garnered student favor by making school classes fun and enjoyable instead of boring. At Fluttershy's suggestion, Rainbow Dash and Applejack hold a student appreciation party for the school students, and Fluttershy subtly suggests that they be nominated for the next Teacher of the Month vote. However, when the students hear them say that the party was Fluttershy's idea, they vote her Teacher of the Month for the seventeenth time in a row, much to Rainbow and Applejack's disappointment. Starlight the Hypnotist Starlight the Hypnotist is the seventh Friendship is Magic short overall. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on February 19, 2019. The animation primarily focuses on Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle. Summary At the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer is in the middle of repairing Pinkie Pie's kite when Twilight enters her office seeking some counseling. She explains to Starlight that she has been deathly terrified of ladybugs ever since she was a filly, and that fear is preventing her from efficiently doing her job as the school's headmare. Using a book on magical hypnosis, Starlight attempts to hypnotize Twilight's phobia away, but Pinkie Pie bursts into the office in the middle of this, expressing her excitement about kite-flying. As a result, Twilight gets the strange impulse to fly ladybug kites and yell at them. Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Sundae, Sundae, Sundae is the eighth and final Friendship is Magic short overall. It was uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on February 26, 2019. The animation primarily focuses on Pinkie Pie. Summary On a hot day in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie and the Cakes open a new side attraction to Sugarcube Corner to help ponies beat the heat: the Sugarcube Corner Ice Cream Museum. Pinkie spends a large amount of time hyping up the museum's ice cream-themed exhibits for the crowd, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake urge her to hurry things along. Unfortunately, by the time Pinkie lets ponies into the museum, all of the ice cream on display has melted into soup. Luckily, much to Pinkie's delight, the melted ice cream still tastes good, and the museum opens for business. Gallery References Category:Animated shorts Category:Hearth's Warming-centered works Category:Featured articles